


Something Meaty for the Main Course

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Church Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time With Each Other, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Reyes’ thrusts become feral and possessive. He’s fucking Jesse like he’s a sin and Gabriel wants to knock the Devil off his throne. He wants to give his lover what he wants and give it to him like he has never had. Jesse now belongs to him completely, and he belongs to Jesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post once of how 'Take Me To Church' makes you think of two people having sex on a cathedral and I was listening to the song a few days ago and thought 'McReyes'
> 
> McCree is older than 21
> 
> The placed i tried to describe is Katholische Kirche St. Peter in Austria. I thought it was very pretty and the closest I could find that matched what I was imagining. Hope you enjoy :)

Gabriel grabs Jesse by his tactical vest before he can run further and slams him against the wooden door he just closed. Both are gasping for air as Gabriel stands in front of him and their hot breaths meet in between. Gabriel’s almost growling, showing canine teeth while the younger man smirks, breathing heavily and eyeing down his commander’s body being very close to his.

“I told you to stay put, _cabrón_ ,” Gabriel hisses at him

“They would have killed you,” Jesse’s hands grab Gabriel’s wrists, his smirk is already gone and his eyes fall tired. “I had to think of my feet.”

“You ignored orders, agent,” Gabriel’s voice falls deep and angry as his eyes narrow.

“To save your ass, _sir_ ,” he pulls Gabriel’s wrists away when they loosen up, but their gazes remain on each other.

Gabriel had been surrounded by their ambushers after a mission gone wrong. Like a good commander, he had sent his agents away while he and Jesse had fallen back. But now he had been alone after ordering Jesse to stay hidden, he would drive them away. Jesse took height and saw them like lions preying on his commander. He whistle to their attention and 10 heads looked up. He saw the scene in black and white and red spots blinked in. Six shots and six bodies fell. Two of those were holding Gabriel’s arms. Once he’s commander was free, he did what he does best: kill with one shotgun on each hand.

Gabriel’s whole face goes soft and his thumb caresses Jesse’s cheek. It’s then that Jesse feels something warm rolling down from his right eye.

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asks with concern as he wipes away the drop of blood.

“’M gud, boss,” Jesse tries to look away due to the flush fading in his face, but Gabriel’s brown topaz eyes pull him back.

Gabriel decides to leave it at that and turns around to have a look at the place they had stepped in. He had noticed the building, almost white with cracks of time on the walls. Between the modern buildings of Vienna, Austria, this white, cream façade stood out of place. To his eyes, it looks abandoned, and out of time, but somehow it still stands tall, guarding its spot. He figured it could guard them while he believed it was safe to call for pick-up. While the buildings around it are mostly square and up to date, this one’s made of archways, small domes and pillars, along with other shapes. It gives Gabriel a peak into history, of places he had seen on pictures while growing up; places long gone thanks to the omnic crisis.

He quickly catches the ceiling, where it turns into dome over them and their mouths gap at the beautiful painting of angels and a sky. There’s different shades of browns, some reds, greens and even gold stands out; a beautiful masterpiece. Their mouths remain open as they examine the rest of the place. There are wooden benches lined up, mistreated by time, but clean. When they take a closer look, everything looks clean; someone still comes to take care of the place. The bit of moonlight that comes through, casts a nice light through the colored windows into the marvel floor. Jesse’s eyes linger on every piece of wall that holds different colors, paintings and designs. Gabriel’s eyes, though, catch the polished mahogany altar with golden, elaborated designs on the edge and the white and gray marvel top. Gold candle holders sit on it with white melted candles that let him know someone had been here before, but there’s no lingering heat or smell of wax, meaning it has been a while.

The beauty doesn’t stop at the altar; behind it there’s a painting of Jesus and God over a clouds and angels. Below that painting, there’s a golden statue of Jesus on the crux, with, what seems to remind Gabriel of, a sun bursting behind, also in gold. Virgin Mary is present as well, in a painting beneath it and white statutes of some saints guard at the side. There was too much detail to take in and to remember. All around him, renaissance paintings decorate the walls, golden borders and designs surround them. There’s so much gold shining, he believes this used to be a small palace rather than a church. Though the paintings had lost some of their color, he could picture them in their glory days. And even now, they were still beautiful, adding authenticity. The whole place was beautiful, taken out of a history book.

There’s a smile on his face from his childhood. He had seen pictures of this type of churches: beautiful, bearing gold and jewels. They looked like they had been handcrafted by angels themselves. There used to be many like this, but as time went on, not to mention the omnic crisis, they barely stood nowadays. He always dreamed of stepping into one of this when he was a kid and now he was here.

He does what he would have done back then; fall on his knees to pray.

“ _Jefe_ —” Jesse turns and spots him in the center of it all, head low but towards the altar. His words remain unsaid as he watches his commander, whispering a conversation that will be left between him and these walls. The scene left him in awe to be honest, like he has been given the privilege to witness this private moment. Such serenity made his hand guide his hat off his head and over his chest.

“ _No soy digno de estrar a tu casa, señor_ ,” Gabriel whispers over his chest, with his eyes closed and hands tied together. “ _Aun así te doy gracias por abrirnos tus puertas y brindarnos refugio. Lamento entrar con manos sucias, pero me arrodillo ante ti como ofrenda. Pongo mi fe en tus manos, cuida a mis agentes, bríndales una noche serena en mi ausencia. Permítenos levantarnos en la mañana y llévanos a casa. Amén._ ”

He crosses his hand over his chest and ends at hi slips. Then he stands.

“This is beautiful.” Jesse says, darting his eyes away after getting caught staring. “Didn’t know such place still stood.”

“Me neither, it’s a real miracle. If you believe in such thing.” Gabriel comments as he takes off his shotgun holsters.

“Do you, sir?”

“We make our on miracles.”

“Like I did a few minutes ago?” Jesse steps closer to his commander, in the center of the aisle.

“What you did was impulsive, reckless, and you completely disobeyed me.” Gabriel frowns once again while he stares at him and undoes the clips of his tactical vest to take it off before piling it by the shotguns on one of the benches. “And we’ll talk about it more when we’re at base.” Because right now he doesn’t want to think of what could have gone wrong if Jesse missed those shots, but Jesse never misses when he gets like that. That’s the only moment Gabriel can truly say he is afraid of and for Jesse.

“Yessir,” Jesse mumbles as he turns around and takes off his gun holster and tactical gear, remaining in his hoodie and pants.

He can hear Reyes’ footsteps going softer and turns to find quite the picture. The light of the moon is hitting Gabriel just right, coloring the dark skin of his arms after his hoodie as come off. It’s casting colored spots in the right places, creating art, adding to the masterpiece that is Gabriel Reyes. Once again Jesse can’t look away and his eyes widen when Gabriel pulls at the ends of his shirt to take it off. His muscles move with him, some tensing to the stretch and relaxing once he feels fresh air against his sweaty skin. Under the moon, Reyes is a true king, wearing bronze skin. Jesse’s feet start walking without command, they move by pure temptation. His hands go to the zipper of his hoodie to take it off and let it fall on his way. Gabriel has moved to the holy water to gather some in his hands to wash his face.

Jesse’s eyes look up at the statue of Mary and then the painting of God and Jesus above them. “ _Perdóname padre porque voy a pecar…_ ” Jesse whispers as he goes up the steps to the altar. The drops of water muffle his voice to Gabriel’s ears as he keeps on refreshing himself.

Water goes over Gabriel’s shoulders, drops race down his back as they mix in with sweat. Jesse has never been able to sneak up on Reyes. That was one of his first task during probation, which he failed, but he still believes it was just something to give Gabriel a laugh. Though now, his steps have gone unnoticed by Reyes. That’s because he believes he is safe, but tonight, the pray has become the wolf and Reyes is the one being hunted.

Reyes is lost in his mind, washing away the dirt and sweat from the mission. Trying to put away the thoughts of his other agents, he knows they made it safe, he only hopes they listened and they remain away until he gives the call for pick up. He doesn’t even want to think about Jesse’s move, so he pushes it away as well. He pulls off his beanie and lets it rest on the rim of the golden bowl as his hands take more water to wash his scalp. With his wet hands, he massages his shoulders, unknotting the stress and earning some relief for the night.

He comes back to earth when a wet, warm tongue brushes his shoulder blade. There’s a sigh escaping his lips before he can catch it and his body shivers to such touch.

“Jesse,” he whispers as a warning.

“Yer named after an angel,” Jesse’s hands land on his hips and one moves forward, lining his fingers with the start of the line of his hip going down his pants. “But created like a devil.”

If you asked Gabriel, Jesse was the true devil, speaking with a grin against his ear, tempting him and pulling him to hell.

His touch is not a stranger to Gabriel’s skin, it just never goes farther than this. Something always happens that reminds him why it should stop. Jack knocking on his office door right after Jesse slithered his way onto Gabriel’s lap. Ana waking up at 4am to make tea for her upset stomach, after both almost made a mess on the kitchen counter. And a few other encounters over the past year. Now Reyes looks at the crucified Jesus and then at the Virgin Mary statue not far away. He’s waiting for them to come alive, for their ambushers to break down the doors, or for his agents to show up, but there’s none of that. Only a pair of lips peppering kisses over his shoulders and back.

“How many Father’s and Hail Mary’s do you want me to say on my knees, _padre_?” Jesse’s lips murmur against brown skin and Gabriel’s shivering once more.

 _Until your knees burn_ , Gabriel wants to say, _until you’re chocking on my cock. Until you’re begging me to stop_.

Gabriel turns to face his sinner and they come together in a kiss. It quickly becomes heated with passion burning between both. Gabriel’s hands hastily pull at Jesse’s shirt and throws it away from them before his mouth goes down Jesse’s neck, shoulders and chest. Jesse’s skin is burning under his rough lips and he can feel Jesse’s heart beating rapidly when his lips hover his chest. The younger man holds on to Gabriel’s neck and back of the head as he his showered in kisses. A moan echoes softly when teeth mark his neck and his nails dig on Reyes’ shoulders, begging for him to stay there. They meet at the lips again as Gabriel pulls Jesse by the hips, he wants him closer and he still feels that won’t be enough to satisfy him.

Jesse’s hand travel down his commander’s chest and stomach. As his fingers touch his muscles, he wonders if this is how the walls of the cathedral feel. The difference is Gabriel is burning him the lower his hand goes. He pulls at Reyes’ bottom lip as his body sinks to the floor, until his knees hit the floor.

Gabriel doesn’t think of anyone. He’s mind goes blank and his beliefs go out the door, because he has never been a holy guy to begin with and he has imagined how Jesse’s mouth would feel around him. Months of teasing, of almost getting to that point just to be yanked away. He no longer wants anyone to barge in, he was hoping the church would burst into flames along with him and swallow the lovers whole.

But how could he expect for it to go fast with Jesse at his grasp? The punk’s taking his time undoing his pants while his lips trail small kisses over his hips. His nails lightly scratch when he finally pulls them down, but leaves the boxers behind. His eyes look up at Gabriel’s, who is to taken back by the scene unfolding in front of him.

Jesse’s eyelids go heavy as he moves forward. He inhales the smell of Gabriel through his nose and releases it, creating a warm spot on Gabriel’s crotch over the fabric. It soothes and exhilarates Reyes at once. The warmth ceases and he can feel Jesse’s lips on the other side. His cock is getting hard and creates a tent on his underwear, but Jesse doesn’t free it yet. One hand crawls behind Gabriel’s thigh, up his ass to grab a check as his faces rubs on Gabriel’s dick.

Gabriel feels paralyzed under Jesse’s touch, only one of his hands move to rest on his brown hair and pull at the locks for encouragement. He can feel McCree’s grin through the fabric when the first pull comes, and that’s when he finally pulls down his boxers. His cock springs free, bumping against Jesse’s lips. The younger man grabs the base and starts to move his hand lazily as his eyes stay on the head. Later, his lips start to brush it and his gaze goes up to his commander. Gabriel’s grip tightens on Jesse’s hair when brown eyes look up as swollen lips caress the tip of his cock.

McCree’s hand goes up for his thumb to brush the slit and Gabriel can feel heated breath against him as his eyes close in bliss. Jesse’s thumb lifts and a tongue licks up the base and head. His commander shivers on his feet and his eyes shut tighter, as if by looking he would come undone.

Finally Jesse takes him in his mouth and his own eyes close to the salty taste of his commander. Gabriel’s body relaxes as a moan escapes him, it feels better than he had imagine. Jesse’s tongue was working wonders against him and his lips weren’t far behind, kissing the head or base once in a while before taking his cock again. Jesse is careful at first; he wants to take his lover completely, but isn’t use to such thickness that only makes him hungrier. He reaches halfway before pulling back, peppering kisses once more and a few licks before trying again. Both hands reach around at Gabriel’s ass and harshly pushes his commander towards him, earning a gasp from the man on his feet.

Jesse’s nose touched Gabriel’s pubic hairs, but he pushes forward as he breathes in, wanting more of the taste and smell. He feels the head of Gabriel’s cock reach the back of his throat before he can’t take it anymore and pulls back, but remains close. His head starts bobbing quickly; he’s eager now that he has gotten a taste of Reyes. The sounds he was making, his hands on his hair, the taste of his cock and the way it moved in his mouth, they’re starting to became a drug for Jesse and he has never had anything so addictive.

His tongue moves inside when he’s not sucking, it wraps around Gabriel’s cock as much as he can, slithering over the sides and head when he pulls back. One of his hands release his ass to handle his balls, playing with them between his fingers.

“J-Jesse,” Gabriel moans as his hand lowers to Jesse’s neck to hold them there as his cock is deep in his mouth.

Suddenly, he can feel Jesse’s hand moved forward from his balls, between his thighs and under him, between his ass cheeks and back the same way. His fingers make sure to brush his entrance, but never pay much attention to it, which tortures Gabriel. He wonders what his tongue could do with his hole.

Gabriel can feel his stomach twisting and both of his hands reach back to hold on to the bowl of holy water. His beanie gets in the way of one of them and falls, but he doesn’t notice at the moment because Jesse is taking him apart.

“J-Jesse, stop,” Gabriel begs and its a few seconds before McCree listens.

When Jesse leans back on his feet, Gabriel quickly undoes his boots and takes of his pants. He starts kissing Jesse while he’s still on his knees to pull him to his feet. Jesse’s quick hands undress himself as well before Gabriel picks him up and tanned legs wrap around his commander without their lips pulling apart. His cock falls against Jesse’s pre-leaking, as the young man starts moving his hips in the air, loving the friction as well.

The new position almost makes Gabriel forget what he wants to do. He remains still, holding onto Jesse as he keeps swaying his lips in jerky moves with no rhythm at all. He smiles in the kiss as Jesse trembles; his lover is so eager to have more of him and he has barely done anything to him. Gabriel needs to change that and act soon before Jesse shatters.

He reaches the edge of the altar and lets his lover lay there. Both candle holders fall by Jesse’s push and the sounds go unheard by both lovers as Gabriel crawls on top of his offering to keep savoring. He drinks from his lips and bites from his neck. His hands explore Jesse as much as they can, stopping to pinch and play with his nipples before continuing south.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” it comes out in Spanish and earns a growl from Reyes to the sound of it as his feet touch floor again.

His lips plant kisses over Jesse’s trail of hair before he reaches his cock. He wishes he could play with it, but Jesse panting and begging below him makes it sound so cruel. He decides to give in to his demands, there will be other times when Jesse won’t be lucky.

The young man arches his back when Reyes wraps his mouth around his cock. The heat is better than he has imagined, his tongue moves better and his lips brush softer. He can’t help but thinking he played himself believing Gabriel going down on him would just feel good. It’s not only wonderful, but it’s a new sensation that he hopes to never get tired of. Gabriel moans around him as he takes him in, truly enjoying his lover and giving him what he needs.

“G-Gabe,” Jesse hisses and then gasps when Gabriel sinks lower.

Colossal fingers dig in his hips to pin him in place and Jesse allows them. He lets his body lay there as a sacrifice to his king while Gabriel collects him piece by piece. There’s another moan and vibration around his cock and Jesse whimpers to the knot in his stomach wanting to break free.

“G-Gabe, I won’t last,” he whines, “p-please, I need more.”

Gabriel doesn’t respond with words, he only pulls away to dip his own fingers in his mouth to slobber them. He stares Jesse right in the eyes as he does it, creating a whole show. His mouth is back on Jesse’s cock but his fingers disappear under him. Jesse feels them between his ass and brushing his entrance. His hips start to jerk, not knowing which way to move.

His fingers start to enter Jesse’s hole, letting his heat swallow him. Jesse whimpers as the finger sinks deeper and settles halfway to let him adjust. “K-keep going,” he asks and Gabriel kisses his inner thigh before continuing.

Jesse starts squirming under him when the finger starts pumping in and out after a while, and Gabriel takes his cock in his mouth again. There’s two sensations taking over him and now way how to hold himself.

“Aguanta por mí, ¿sí?” Gabriel asks over his cock before giving it a kiss.

“I-I want more, Gabe, so m-much more.” Jesse trembles while Gabriel continues the abuse on both ends.

Gabriel moans once more before releasing Jesse and he decides to crawl back on top of the altar, to shadow him and let him relax for a bit if he wants this to last longer. He kisses his lips and brushes his knuckles against his lover’s cheek while Jesse rubs his hips against him, needing more friction. Gabriel purrs to his movements while he kisses down his neck and nibbles on his shoulder. He saddles on Jesse’s hips, allowing their cocks to touch and, once again, Jesse’s thrusting up for his commander. One of Gabriel’s hands is enough to grab both of Jesse’s wrists and pin them over his head.

“What do you want, Jesse?” Gabriel asks with a velvet voice, full of lust.

“Fuck me, Gabe, please,” Jesse pleads as he lays on his back as a sacrifice.

“Jesse,” Gabriel sighs, is not like he would be against it. He has been dreaming of ravishing his lover since they started their thing. “There’s no lube,” He says as an opportunity to back up, because once Jesse confirms it, he won’t turn back. He knows Jesse gets why he mentions it; Gabriel is bigger for Jesse to take, while Gabriel could handle Jesse.

“Is not like I don’t want that fat ass bouncing on me, jefe,” Jesse smirks, “I’ve just been dreaming about this… about your cock in me and I really want it now. _Please_.”

Gabriel looks down at him, at how he lays and he doesn’t have it in him to hesitate or to ask again. “If you’re sure,” he murmurs against his lips before kissing him once more and he swears Jesse shivers to his voice.

He gets off the altar and turns Jesse over before pulling him down as well. He pulls him against his chest first, hand around his neck and he kisses his shoulder, up his throat and ear to bite. “I will give you what you want.” He murmurs to his lover before kissing down his neck again.

His rough hand pushes Jesse to bend over the wooden table and he quickly gets on his knees and parts Jesse’s ass for better entrance. His tongue works quick, going over the hole and around it, hearing Jesse responding to it makes him work faster. His tongue pokes inside first and then keeps moving, faster and deeper. His nails dig on Jesse’s ass before slapping one. The halls echo both the slap and Jesse’s gasp. Gabriel does it again and again, each time harder. Each time, Jesse’s louder with his responds.

His fingers are slicked once more before entering Jesse. He allows one first and then starts pumping in and out as his other hand rests on Jesse’s lower back, with his thumb caressing Jesse’s skin in circles. Jesse’s head falls against the fold surface as he tries to breathe correctly.

Gabriel clenches his teeth and ignores his throbbing member. It’s time to take care of Jesse, to prepare him so both can enjoy the ride and reach that point together. But there’s something in him that snaps every time Jesse moans his name or squirms to his touch. He growls between Jesse’s ass to warn, but it only makes his lover moan louder. Gabriel starts working quicker, allow the best in him to start escaping.

Jesse takes three of Gabriel’s fingers and only whines to the burn at first, but then moans to the pleasure. He can take it. He knows it could be better back in Reyes’ room, with a bed bellow them and the proper things, but he won’t allow this opportunity to pass. The thought of riding his commander until he breaks into a million pieces gets him too riled up to wait longer.

“P-please, Gabe, fuck me already,” Jesse looks over his shoulder and is all Gabriel needs to release the beast.

His fingers leave Jesse’s hole and he plants one last sweet kiss in the small of his back before his hands grab his hips to pull him further back after he kept thrusting forward into the altar to give his cock some attention. Gabriel lines up his cock with Jesse’s entrance and starts going in, as slow as he can.

It burns Jesse, it makes him yelp and almost scream. The head gets in and Gabriel stops, breathing in deep to stop himself from slamming into Jesse like there’s no tomorrow. Jesse’s catching his breath and relaxing around him. Once he can take more, he gives a little push against Gabriel, which makes him moan and want more.

His hips are pinned, “you said you wanted me to fuck you, right?” Jesse whines because he can feel Gabriel smirking as he continues to push in, before a moan escapes his own mouth.

Jesse gives, what he thinks it is, a nod, and closes his eyes to just feel Gabriel move.

It takes them a while, but once Gabriel is full in and Jesse gives him a smile over his shoulder, Reyes starts thrusting in an out and he can’t keep a slow pace after that. It feels too good to even make it last. Jesse’s tight and hot around him. He feels more alive under his grip and he’s all his. Gabriel growls to that thought and he holds on to his lover tighter. Jesse has always been more than his lover; he was his apprentice, his agent and his friend first. Jesse McCree might be reckless and impulsive and might still need to learn how to follow orders after years in Blackwatch, but he’s also a great agent and someone Gabriel knows he can trust. Jesse found a way through Gabriel’s wall—no, he crumbled it like he’s doing now in his commander’s hands.

Reyes’ thrusts become feral and possessive. He’s fucking Jesse like he’s a sin and Gabriel wants to knock the Devil off his throne. He wants to give his lover what he wants and give it to him like he has never had. Jesse now belongs to him completely, and he belongs to Jesse. It’s a scary thought, but if many more nights will be spent like this, in the comfort of a bed, there’s nothing he should fear. He smiles because by how Jesse’s trembling, moaning, gasping and squirming under him, he should be the scared on. But he wonder is McCree is scared of anything at all.

“I-I’m gun’ come,” Jesse pants against the altar, unable to move much.

Gabriel growls as he pulls away and turns Jesse around to pick him up. Both meet halfway in a violent kiss. Biting and sucking at each other, trying to get off with only this.

Gabriel sits down on the steps to the altar and lets Jesse on his lap. The young man is the one to continue the job. He guides Reyes’ cock towards him and takes it back in like a good boy, and Gabriel can’t help a smile that forms on his lips. A devil’s smile after tempting Jesse and getting away with it.

Jesse starts moving quickly. This is what most of his dreams have been haunting him with and what gets him off when he’s alone. Yet, he could have never imagined feeling this good covered in sweat and his skin burning with fever. His shaking hands wanting to hold on everywhere on Gabriel’s body, but at the same time not being able to keep them still. Gabriel lets his hands rest on his young hips, helping him when he feels Jesse’s about to collapse. But the cowboy rides him through and good. He kisses him while he does it and his jumps become faster, needier. Both moan together and Gabriel’s fingers make sure to leave bruises and nail marks.

There’s so much to riding Gabriel Reyes once that makes him forget every person he has slept with in the past. He’s aware the age difference was a factor since he got into Blackwatch at 17, and he’s soon to be commander stood with power over him. There was also the forbidden game that he has been living in for the past couple of months; sneaking into closets to kiss in the dark, and the adrenalines of battles, when he steals a peck while no one’s watching because they are too busy trying not to die. There are so many reasons why his stomach gets filled with butterflies on fire and he smiles over his commander’s shoulder when he sees the place they have pick for their first time together. Reyes gives him shit for being reckless, but he hasn’t been paying attention to how careless he is when he’s with Jesse, and that makes the gunslinger feel proud.

He starts moaning faster and his breath cuts with each move that brings him closer to the edge. Gabriel bites his own bottom lip so he can hear his lover come apart. His arms wrap around Jesse and he starts moving his hips forward to help him out. Jesse lets out a loud gasp, almost a scream as white, warm lines pour out of him and over their stomachs. Jesse’s shaking through his orgasm as Gabriel keeps moving to finish himself while he’s still inside of his lover.

His quick breaths alarm McCree and he starts kissing his commander just as he hits his orgasm. His moan vibrate against Jesse’s lips and he pushes down stronger, to let his commander come deep inside, to finish him off.

Gabriel’s body goes weak as he leans back, not caring about the sharp edge of the step digging into his back. Jesse tries to remain straight, but his body is also vulnerable. He should get off Reyes soon, but he doesn’t want to. He feels like he should be pulled apart; he won’t ever leave his commander, no matter how many saints, angels or even devils come to pull him away.

He moves his hips in small trust, enjoying the small pleasure he gets, but Gabriel groans. “McCree.” He warns and Jesse kisses him, letting him know how scare he is of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fic writing binge lately and have a few ideas I'd like to post in the future (mainly McHanzo and McReyes) so I'm looking for beta readers. I have a multiple chapter McReyes fic that I'd like a second BR and another multiple chapter Young McHanzo fic. The second part of 'Take the Pain Away' is also in the works so if anyone's interested, feel free to let me know :) I'd like and appreciate help to do better in my writing.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at hellagaymccree as well and chat about McReyes


End file.
